The Lake's Funniest Home Videos, Season 2
by xXDawnfire's FuryXx
Summary: We finally have season 2 of The Lake's Funnest Home Videos. Warriors version of America's Funniest Home Videos. We're still accepting ideas!
1. The New Host

"It's the start of another season," Dawnfire told Duskstorm and Hollyleaf. "We need to get moving."

"But we have another host coming," Duskstorm objected.

"They need to have time to get here," Dawnfire objected. "Be patient."

Just then, another cat stepped into the room.


	2. Episode 1

"Hi, I'm Falconwing," the cat said to the three hosts. "I've come to co-host with you." Falconwing was a silver tom with a white tale tip and blue eyes.

"Hi, Falconwing," Hollyleaf said. "Are you ready to stick with us for the next season, until season 3 comes out, when the winner of season 2 gets to co-host?"

"Definetly," Falconwing replied. "I'm so excited to be here!"

"So what Clan are you from?" Dawnfire asked.

"I am decended from SkyClan," he replied smugly.

"Really? Me too!" Dawnfire and Duskstorm replied at the same time.

"We're actually decended from Birdflight," Dawnfire told Falconwing.

"Cool," he replied. "Are we ready to start season 2?"

"Yes. SCOURGE!"

"Yes, Dawnfire?" the small cat replied.

"Get the cameras rolling."

"Okay," Scourge answered.

"Live in 5....4....3....2....1....ACTION!!"

"We're here, kicking off season 2 of The Lake's Funniest Home Videos! We're your hosts, Dawnfire, Duskstorm, Hollyleaf, and temporary co-host Falconwing, who will be co-hosting all of season 2!" Dawnfire yowled. "First, sent in by starryskywishes235 aka Starry, Hollyleaf the Cop!"

*on TV

Hollyleaf: *dressed up in a cop costume* Lionblaze! Eating freshkill on a hunting patrol I see. Tsk, tsk, I guess I'm going to have to report you.

Lionblaze: I'm resting you mousebrain and we're in camp

Hollyleaf: *writes something on a piece of paper and sticks it on Lionblaze's head* Don't make the same mistake again

Lionblaze: WHAT?!

*end of video*

"Next, sent in by Icestorm51, Icestorm and the Kitty Catchers!"

*on TV*

*After episode with clip 'Annoyed to Life.'*

Hollyleaf: I need to have a talk with you Icestorm.

Icestorm: What's up?

Hollyleaf: I'M NOT INSANE!!!

Icestorm: But you know you are. I'm not even a warriors character. I'm just some crazed fan.

Hollyleaf: Hmmm. Maybe I am just a little...

Icestorm: HA! You adimitted it! Now I can have my kitty catchers take you into the asylum!

Hollyleaf: Kitty catchers? You're a cat!

Icestorm: *Slobbers a bit* Maybe...

Hollyleaf: You're a stupid dog! I should have known!

Icestorm: KITTY CATCHERS! ATTACK!

*Hollyleaf ends up in insane asylum*

Hollyleaf: I'll get you for this, Icestorm! I will haunt you in your dreams from StarClan!

Icestorm: We'll just see...

*end of video*

"Next, sent in by Nianque/Falconwing, The Crazed Three!"

*on TV*

Lionblaze: *ripping everything to shreds* man my power's going crazy!

Jayfeather: *creating a thunderstorm* what's that booming?

Lionblaze: You created a thunderstorm!"

Jayfeather: Cool, I didn't know I could do that.

*end of video*

"Ha, silly Jayfeather and Lionblaze!" Falconwing meowed. "Next, sent in by Mistysprings, Brambleclaw and the Warriors Books!

*on TV*

Brambleclaw: *Reading the Warriors books somewhere before the Great Journey* Cool, I become deputy!

Hawkfrost: Hey Brambleclaw, want to help me take over the forest?

Brambleclaw: Nah, you die.

Hawkfrost: How do you know?

Brambleclaw: I just know.

*end of video*

"Next, also sent in by Mistysprings, Oakheart's Betrayal!"

*on TV*

Bluefur: I can't wait to go see Oakheart. I love him so much!

Snowfur:*kissing Oakheart* What are you doing here?

Bluefur: TRAITOR! YOU TRAITOR, OAKHEART!!

Oakheart: Wait! Bluefur, come back!

*end of video*

"Next, also sent in by Mistysprings, Firestar's Confusion!"

*on video*

Firestar: ThunderClan, attack!

Blackstar: What did we ever do to you, Firestar?

Firestar: DIE SLYTHERIN DIE!

Blackstar: *looking confused* Huh? Who's Slytherin?

Firestar: Whoops, wrong book.

*end of video*

"Next, ALSO sent in by Mistysprings, Crazy Kin and the Warrior Code!"

*on TV*

Hollyleaf: *bowing to a secret column in the forest* O Great Warrior Code..... Wait! Are you a boy?

Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, and Leafpool: *jump out of bushes*

Lionblaze and Squirrelflight: *start destroying the column* WE'RE GOING CRAZZZZZZY!!!

Leafpool: Eww, my kid loves the warrior code!

Jayfeather: *playing it cool* I love you, Sticky.

Hollyleaf: Disturbing..........

*end of video*

"Next, from Mistysprings again, Creepy Picture of Jayfeather!"

*on TV*

Cinderheart: Willowshine, will you help me draw a picture of Jayfeather?

Willowshine: I thought you loved Jayfeather.

Cinderheart: Secretly, no. I'm just pretending, since he loves that stick.

Willowshine: OKAY!

Cinderheart and Willowshine: *draw a hideous picture of Jayfeather making out with his stick*

Cinderheart: Perfect. Now let's give it to him.

*five minutes later*

Jayfeather: You cruel she-cats!

*end of video*

"Next, sent in by Mistysprings who sent in tons of videos this time, Unexpected meeting!"

*on TV*

Brambleclaw: I think I'll go read the Warriors books again. *reads all of the Warriors books*

Vicky Holmes: You aren't supposed to do that!

Brambleclaw: Why not? I become deputy!

Cherith Baldry: Because then you know all of the secrets!

Brambleclaw: But I want to read Long Shadows or Sunrise! I haven't read that one yet!

Kate Cary: You don't want to read those.

Brambleclaw: Then I'll just wait for a million years!

Vicky Holmes: You do that.

*end of video*

"The next was also sent in by Mistysprings is Firestar's New Clothes!"

*on TV*

Firestar: *trying on Sandstorm's clothes* Now I'm as gorgeous as Sandstorm!

Sandstorm: *walking into den* Firestar, have you-- FIRESTAR! GET AWAY FROM MY STUFF!

*end of video*

"Mudfur6264 sent in the next million and a half videos. This one's called Jaws!"

*on TV*

Jaypaw: *teaching Cinderpaw how to swim* That's it, Cinderpaw. You're doing great.

Cinderpaw: You think so?

Jaypaw: *sees a dark fin in the water* SHARK!!

Firestar: No, silly, it's me!

*end of video*

"Next, from Mudfur6264, Oops I did it again!"

*on TV*

Jayfeather and Lionblaze: *walk into Firestar's den*

Firestar: *singing Oops I did it again*

Lionblaze: My eyes!

Jayfeather: Grr, I can't see. My ears!

*end of video*

"Next, also from Mudfur6264, I Love Yarn!

*on TV*

Cloudtail: *playing with a ball of yarn behind the warrior's den* I love yarn, I love yarn, yarn is my friend and it loves me!

Firestar: *walks in* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Cloudtail: *kit-voice* nothing........

Firestar: Where did you get that yarn"

Cloudtail: Twolegs........

Firestar: You're grounded.

Cloudtail: You can't ground me! I'm a warrior!

Firestar: Then I demote you to a kit! Now go to the nursery, Cloudkit!

*end of video*

"Mudfur6264's final video is called Bluestar is Crazy!"

*on TV*

(From the song Crazy by gnarls Barkley)

Bluestar and Fireheart: *sitting together*

Bluestar: *singing* Does that make me Crazy

Fireheart: Yes

Bluestar: Does that make me Crazy

Fireheart: Yes

Bluestar: Does that make me Crazy

Fireheart: *on angrier tone* Yes!

Bluestar:Possibly!

Fireheart: *falls over*

*end of video*

"That's the end of episode 1! Stick around for episode 2, and send in your videos/reviews!" Falconwing shouted.

"Hey, I'm the head host, here. You can't do ALL of the announcing," Dawnfire protested.

"Yes I can."

"Duskstorm!" Duskstorm dumped a bucket of oatmeal on Falconwing's head.

"You sure?"

"All right, I won't do all of the announcing," Falconwing snapped. Dawnfire, Duskstorm, and Hollyleaf giggled.


	3. Episode 2

"Dude, we got TONS of ideas!" Dawnfire gasped. "We're going to have to split this into two episodes."

"Thats cool," Hollyleaf replied from the other room. She was absorbed in reading Forest of Secrets, the third Warriors book.

"You're not supposed to do that," Duskstorm warned.

"I know. I just want to know my grandfather's past," Hollyleaf replied.

"Time to start!" Dawnfire announced.

"Live in 5....4....3....2....1....ACTION!!"

"Hi, and we're back with episode 2 of season 2 of The Lake's Funniest Home Videos! We're your hosts: Dawnfire, Duskstorm, Falconwing, and Hollyleaf!"

"First, from Silverpebble, and by the way I love your name, Sticky!"

*on TV*

Jayfeather: *in a high pitched voice * Sticky, sticky! I've missed you! I couldn't come see you because I was busy. Sorry, sticky!

Lionblaze: Umm, Jayfeather? What are you doing with that stick? *touches stick *

Jayfeather: AH! YOU TOUCHED MY STICK! YOU TOUCHED MY PRECIOUS LITTLE STICKY! WAH! *sobs, then runs back to camp* MOMMY, LIONBLAZE TOUCHED MY STICKY!!

Lionblaze:Um.....

Jayfeather: HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE STICKY! * attacks Lionblaze *

*end of video*

"Ha, funny," Hollyleaf giggled.

"You'd say that," Jayfeather griped.

"Next, from Mysticbreeze who used to be Mistysprings, Not Complaining?"

*on TV*

Jayfeather: You need to stop being so obseesed with the warrior code!

Hollyleaf: What if I don't want to?

Jayfeather: Then I'm going to call you the Queen of the Code!"

Hollyleaf: Okay.

Jayfeather: You're supposed to complain.

*end of video*

"Next, from Mysticbreeze, Stalker!"

*on TV*

Firestar: *runs into the warriors' den, then steals all of Brambleclaw's books* These look interesting.

Erins: Firestar, you're not supposed to read Brambleclaw's books!

Firestar: STALKER! STALKER!

*end of video*

"Next, from Mysticbreeze, Super Bean Burrito!"

*on TV*

Thornclaw: What's this? It smells good. *picks up the super bean burrito* Mmm!

Firestar: Thornclaw, what's that smell?

Thornclaw: What smell?

Firestar: Did you eat a Super Bean Burrito?

Thornclaw: Yes.

Firestar: EVACUATE! TO RIVERCLAN TERRITORY!

Thornclaw: What did I do?

ThunderClan: *run to RiverClan territory*

Thornclaw: Poppyfrost! Where are you going?

Poppyfrost: You stink! We're going to RiverClan to get some fresh air! *runs after the Clan*

Twoleg kit: _Kitty! C'mere! *puts balloon around Thornclaw's tail* Fly away, kitty!_

Thornclaw: Help! *drifts over RiverClan camp*

Firestar: Leave him. He's a boring old tom anyway.

Sandstorm: Are you sure you're talking about him?

*end of video*

Next, we have a video from Unsigned. For Now, called Even Tree Branches Hate Firestar!"

*on TV*

Firestar: *at the Gathering, leaps on his branch* The Gathering will now-- *falls off, and grabs the end of the branch, which bends backward and shoots forward, hitting him in the face*

Blackstar: ThunderClan..... What a joke!

*end of video*

Next, from starpelt1543, Transformer's Tragedy!"

*on TV*

Scourge: has Firestar pinned down* There is always a way to kill a cat !

Firestar: *Hissing* Foxdung!

Graystripe: Transformers, robots in disguise!

Firestar and Scourge: *look over at Graysripe*

Graystripe: Like it? It's the new addition of Optimus Prime! *Holds up a little figure with a whole bunch of parts and buttons*

Scourge and Firestar: *leap onto Graystripe* GIMME!

*end of video*

"Next, from Christian Exodia, Disturbingia!"

*on TV*

Squirrelflight & Leafpool: *enter Firestar's den with Brambleclaw*

Leafpool: Hey D-OH COOL! *sees a new weird singing machine, and joins in just as Disturbia is playing*

Brambleclaw: Squirrelflight, your sister's wacked.

Squrrelflight: Well, she trusted me with her secret about our kits which are really her kits.

Brambleclaw: WHAT!?!

Ashfur: *coming into the cave* Hey Fir- HOLY BEEP! *sees 3 kittens that weren't here this morning*

Firestar & Leafpool: *singing "Disturbia" for the 32 time.*

Ashfur: *grabs a gun, goes to the river, scratches himself, & shoots in that *same spot.

*end of video*

"I think that was an alternate ending of Long Shadows," Dawnfire remarked.

"Next, also from Christian Exodia, Super Ashfur!"

*on TV*

Ashfur: Hey look, i'm super Ashfur!

ThunderClan: STHU! (sorry, I don't cuss)

Ashfur: One day, I'm going to fly.

Hollyleaf: No, you'll die.

Ashfur: *about to try to fly*

Firestar: Ashfur, you try, i'll kick-

Ashfur: *jumps, very momentarily flies, then...*

Voice from ShadowClan border: DR. OCTAGONAPUS BLAAAGGGHHHH!

Giant Lazer: *knocks Ashfur's head clean off*

*end of video*

"Those ones are hard to write that aren't already in script format," Duskstorm panted.

"Next, from Kylyn, Random Argument!"

*on TV*

*at the Gathering*

Firestar: I prefer the Great Wall of China.

Blackstar: No, the Bird's Nest is better.

Firestar:Great Wall of China!

Blackstar: Bird's Nest!

Sandstorm: Can the Gathering start already?

*end of video*

"That's the end of episode 2. We will post episode 3 soon! See ya, everyone!" Dawnfire yowled.

"Hollyleaf, I heard you're really good at losing things. Don't touch my stuff," Falconwing warned.

"I already did. I gave Firestar your Nintendo DS Lite," Hollyleaf smirked.

"I hate you already," Falconwing growled.


	4. Episode 3

"Man, we got tons of videos," Hollyleaf complained. "There's just so many! The episode's going to be endless!"

"Well, let's start the episode," Duskstorm remarked casually.

"Live in 5...4...3...2...1...Action!"

"Hi, and welcome back to The Lake's Funniest Home Videos, Season 1! You know who we are, so let's get started!" Dawnfire yowled.

"First, from icethroat21, Accusations!"

*on TV*

Lionblaze and Jayfeather: *playing cards*

Lionblaze: Jayfeather, stop cheating! You're peeking at my cards!

Jayfeather: How am I supposed to see your cards? I'm blind!

Lionblaze: YOU'RE A CHEATER! CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER!

*end of video*

"Next, from Nianque/Falconwing, SkyClan can fly!"

*on TV*

*at the Gathering*

Firestar: ThunderClan is doing well. We have....

Mysterious voices: I believe I can fly!

Firestar: What was that?

SkyClan: *jump down from the tops of the trees singing 'I Believe I can Fly'*

Firestar: Leafstar!

Blackstar: What is this, Firestar?

*end of video*

"Next, from LeafSong, A Forgotten B-day!"

*on TV*

Bluestar:*is on high rock talking to clan* Now we all know that today is a special day. Its-

Longtail: My birthday? *looks at bluestar with hopeful eyes*

Bluestar: NO!

Longtail: *pouts*

*end of video*

"Next, from WarriorsFreak, Leafpool's Anger!"

*on TV*

Leafpool and Crowfeather: *sitting near each other at a Gathering*

Crowfeather: Why did you never tell me about having kits?

Leafpool: I did you - you -! You know what?

Crowfeather: What?

Leafpool: You're making me so angry... that... That I'm going to set you on fire, and once your only down to your ashes I'll feed you to dogs, then I'll burn the dogs to their ashes, and then I'll throw those ashes in the lake and feed them to fish. Then I'll burn the fish! And then I'll bury those ashes in the dirt place!

Crowfeather: Okay... So, why didn't you ever tell me about having my kits?

Leafpool: *Grabs a match*

*end of video*

"Next, from WarriorsFreak again, Crazy Daisy!"

*on TV*

Spiderleg: *tied up in the middle of the forest*

Daisy: *walks out of nowhere, laughing maniacally* Are you ready Spiderleg, for your ultimate torture!

Spiderleg: Why Daisy? Why?

Daisy: Because you dumped me! After I had kits! So for that, I must torture you...

Spiderleg: What are you going to do to me?

Daisy: *Brings out portable movie player (PMP) and presses the play button*

PMP: We're all in this together!

Spiderleg: No! Not High School Musical... No! No!

Daisy: Yes! And it's on an endless loop! It'll never stop! Muahahaha!

Spiderleg: And she wonders why I dumped her...

*end of video*

"Next, from Mysticbreeze who forgot the 'e' in breeze, Black-kit!"

Blackstar and Russetfur: *out hunting*

Blackstar: *accidentally chases mouse onto ThunderClan territory*

Birchfall: Hey you! What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?

Blackstar: Um... hunting?

Hollyleaf: Hunting on another Clan's territory is against the warrior code!

Blackstar: Oh yeah? Well ShadowClan's so awesome that it can hunt anywhere they want!

Berrynose: *attacks*

Russetfur: *in slow motion* No!

Blackstar: *is being attacked by Berrynose* Oww! Oww! MOMMY!

Birchfall: ... did he just yell 'MOMMY'?!

ThunderClan cats and Russetfur: *start laughing*

Blackstar: H-hey, I never said that!

Hollyleaf: Are you sure, BlackKIT?

ThunderClan cats and Russetfur: *continue laughing*

Blackst--I mean, BlackKIT: *sulks*

*end of video*

"Next, from Mysticbreeze327, Missing IPod Touch!"

*on TV*

Hollyleaf: I CAN'T FIND MY IPOD TOUCH! I'LL KILL THE CAT WHO STOLE IT!

Lionblaze: But killing cats is against the warrior code.

Hollyleaf: MUST OBEY THE WARRIOR CODE! MUST FIND IPOD TOUCH!

Lionblaze: okay then....?

*end of video*

"Next, from Mysticbreeze327, Annoying Falconwing!"

*on TV*

Hollyleaf: In warriors den with all of Falconwing's stuff*

Duskstorm: I thought you were supposed to be stealing all of my stuff.

Hollyleaf: I just want to annoy Falconwing WAIT! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE THUNDERCLAN CAMP!

Duskstorm: I can go where I want.

Falconwing: Hollyleaf, what happened to all of my stuff?

*end of video*

"Next, from Mysticbreeze327 again, Prey vs. Predator!"

*on TV*

Birchfall: Firestar, come quick! A band of fresh kill is attacking my patrol!

Firestar: Fresh kill? Attacking? But they're dead!

Birchfall: Just send a large patrol!

Firestar: Okay, okay!

*later that day*

Firestar: Ahhh! Fresh kill is attacking the warriors!

*end of video*

"Next, from starpelt1543, Warriors Jonas Brothers!"

*on TV*

Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Graystripe: *enter the camp wearing teenage boy clothes and holding guitars. Firestar has smooth black hair and Brambleclaw and Graystripe both have curly affros.*

Sandstorm: Why are you dressed like that?

Firestar: We're the Warriors Jonas Brothers!

Sandstorm: *stares at Firestar before screaming like crazed fan girls*

All the she-cats in ThunderClan: *come streaming out with signs that say 'I love u joebros!'*

Graystripe, Firestar, and Brambleclaw: *run away screaming*

Graystripe: I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE DONE KISS!

*end of video*

"Next, from Skystar or Dreamstorm, Karma and Ashfur!"

*on TV*

Dreamstorm: *falls over into mud*

Ashfur: HAHAHAHAHAHa!

Dreamstorm: thats not nice Ashfur, karma will get you back for laughing at me

Ashfur: yeah right!

Karma:*blasts Ashfur's head off* wewt! i always wanted to do that!

*end of video*

"Next, from icethroat21, Ashdung!"

*on TV*

Ashfur: Ha hah hah...Hollyleaf, at the gathering, I'll reveal your big secret--

Hollyleaf: No you won't! *kills Ashfur, but Ashfur's body doesn't go into the lake like it was supposed to. Instead, it just...sits there.*

Hollyleaf: Holy ashdung!

Sol: What was that?

Hollyleaf: Oh, hi Sol! I was just saying holy ashdung.

Sol: Ashdung?

Hollyleaf: Instead of foxdung it's ashdung because I hate Ashfur so much.

Purdy: *sighs* Young ones these days...

Hollyleaf: Now you know how we feel about the elders.

Brambleclaw: *comes flying in out of nowhere* BUSTED!

*end of video*

"Next, from icethroat21, Sandystorm!"

*on TV*

Sandstorm: *reading Brambleclaw's books, which Firestar stole from him* Hmm...this is interesting. So Leafpool and Jaypaw are going with Firestar into the WindClan camp to-- wait a minute! I remember that!

Firestar: *pads in* Yo, wussup Sandy?

Sandstorm: Huh?

Brambleclaw: *falls over onto the floor in Firestar's nest* I'm gonna go to sleep now... zzzz

Firestar: Hey Sandystorm, don't read my books.

Sandstorm: Sandstorm.

Firestar: Sandystorm.

Sandstorm: Sandstorm.

Firestar: Sandystorm.

Sandstorm: You're not gonna stop, are you?

Brambleclaw: Hey! Those are MY books!

*end of video*

"Finally, from Avagrl-kataang-lova, StarClan's Jealousy!"

Sandstorm and Firestar: *sharing tounges*

Spottedleaf: *appears out of nowhere* Get away from him you hooker, or I will come into your dreams and turn them to nightmares. MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Bluestar: *appeares and bonks Spottedleaf on the head* SHUT UP!

Bluestar and Spottedleaf: *disappear*

Sandstorm: That was wierd.

*end of video*

"Well, that's all for tonight, cats of all Clans. 'Night!"

"Wow, that was the longest episode ever!" Falconwing exclaimed.

"PS: I gave all of Falconwing's stuff back," Hollyleaf meowed.

"That's nice, Hollyleaf," Duskstorm muttered.

"So, until next time?"

"All right. See ya!" Hollyleaf remarked. "I'm going to get an icecream sunday."

"I'm coming too!" Falconwing meowed.

"Ooo, Falconwing has a crush on Hollyleaf!" Dawnfire purred.

"No! No I don't!" Falconwing protested.

"Falconwing, you don't have to be so defensive. We like Hollyleaf, so it's not a bad thing," Duskstorm reassured him.

"BUT I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT WARRIOR CODE-OBSESSED CAT!"

"He's just embarassed," Dawnfire chuckled.

"You like me?" Hollyleaf said hopefully.

"Of course, or we wouldn't tease you so much. You'd be the best character ever if you laid off the warrior code."

"YAAAY! I'LL LAY OFF THE WARRIOR CODE!"

"For now," Duskstorm whispered in Dawnfire's ear.


	5. Episode 4

"What the heck happened? Why was the show temporarily on hold?" an angry fan asked.

"Sorry! We were working on getting all our stories sorted out!" Duskstorm protested to the angry mob.

"We'll give you another chance to update then," another fan snapped. "But in the future, update more!"

"We'll try," Falconwing hissed. "Now get out, we already have to show this episode without all you outraged fans attacking us."

"Live in 5...4...3...2...1...ACTION!" Scourge yowled.

"Hi, and welcome to the long-awaited fourth episode of The Lake's Funniest Home Videos, Season 2! We're your hosts, Dawnfire, Duskstorm, Hollyleaf, and Falconwing!"

"WHOO!" the anxious fans cheered. The Clans just stared on.

"First, sent in by Falconwing aka Nianque, Being the Blind One!"

*on TV*

Hollyleaf: So, have any of you seen any cats breaking the warrior code lately?

Jayfeather: Nope. Well, yeah, but who cares, Hollyleaf? Even you break the warrior code sometimes.

Lionblaze: Hollyleaf, watch out!

Hollyleaf: *falls in a rabbit hole*

Jayfeather: Ha! I thought I was the blind one here.

*end of video*

"Next, from Falconwing, Dream Intruder!"

*on TV*

Jayfeather: I'm going to intrude on Hollyleaf's dreams tonight. *goes into Hollyleaf's dream*

Ashfur: Hollyleaf! You have killed me. Why?

Hollyleaf: You broke the warrior code! I was just trying to protect my siblings!

Ashfur: *spooky voice* Now you will pay!

Jayfeather: *wakes up* HOLLYLEAF! *gets out a chainsaw* YOU KILLED ASHFUR!?!

Hollyleaf: Nope.

Jayfeather: *attacks Hollyleaf with the chainsaw*

*end of video*

"Next, from Falconwing, The Plan That Went the Wrong Way!"

*on TV*

Hollyleaf: Now I shall revolt against Firestar for breaking the warrior code so often!

Firestar: Aha! I caught you! Now you will spend the night in the dirtplace under guard!

*a few minutes later*

Hollyleaf: *on the dirtplace* I hate my life.

Spiderleg: Sorry mate, you were planning to revolt against Firestar.

Hollyleaf: I hate you.

*end of video*

"Next, from mosshadow, Firestar Has Trouble Remembering the Plot!"

*on TV*

Firestar: *is fighting Blackstar* Die Kludd!

Blackstar: Wrong Book!

Firstar: die Scar!! You shall pay for murdering my father!!

Blackstar: Fire, I am your father.

Firestar: No!! *falls off ledge where they were fighting*

Vicky: you guys are in the wrong form of entertainment!

Firestar:Oh Iit's Morgra. Hide before she curses us!

Cate: wrong book!

Firestar: Omigosh it's Hermoine !

Blackstar: no! it's Sally Bones!

Baldry: What the heck are you guys eating?

Firestar: I dunno*eats lots of Cocaine* Hey look it's Bella!

Blackstar: NO! *Sniffs Bleach* It's Artemis Fowl!

Sandstorm: it's a log!

J.K Rowling: ahem I believe you are violating copyright laws!

S.F Said: yeah!

Eion Colfer: Lets getum! *draws machine gun*

Firestar: Curse you fanfiction!

*end of video*

"Next, from mosshadoe, Tigerstar is Emo!"

*on TV*

Tigerstar: hey son, you wanna join me in my exercise?

Hawfrost: sure dad.

Tigerstar: here take this Knife and move it up and applying pressure over your highly critical blood vessels.

Hawkfrost: Omigosh this is fun! Thanks dad! you're the best!

*end of video*

Next, from Silverpebble, Hollyleaf Loves the Warrior Code!"

*on TV*

Hollyleaf: *writes warrior code on a slate, then kisses it*

Lionblaze: *walks into warrior's den* AH! *faints*

*end of video*

"Next, from Mysticbreez, Scourge's Secret: The REAL Reason Barley Left BloodClan!"

*on TV*

Scourge: *hugging a teddy bear* Yes Mr. Snugglywugglyfluffybear, we shall take over the Clans together! You and me! And then we will have a tea party! *giggles girlishly*

Barley: *walks in* Hey Sc-- HOLY *beep*

Scourge: *glare* You. Shall. Tell. NO. One.

Barley: *cowering* Yes master! *starts kissing Scourge's feet*

*the next day*

Scourge: *keeps on sending death glares at Barley*

Barley: AUGH! This is too much for me! Scourge is... is... is giving me the EVIL EYE all day! *goes crazy and runs away*

The rest of BloodClan: ...

Scourge: *looks around sneakily, then turns around to his *cough* HIDDEN *cough* teddy bear* Soon, Mr. Snugglywugglyfluffybeary. Soon...

Mr. Snugglywugglyfluffybeary: It's Mr. SnugglywufflyfluffyBEAR, you mousebrain. *sighs*

*end of video*

"Next, from cinderheart of thunderclan, Drowning in Love!"

*on TV*

Jayfeather: help! help! I'm drowning!

Cinderheart: *comes in and pulls him out* mousebrain you were drowning in the puddle of the of the mecidine cats den!

Jayfeather: I dont care you saved me *starts making out with Cinderheart*

Leafpool: *comes in with Sorreltail and Willowshine* What are you doing!?!

*end of video*

"Next, from Remember The 90's Cartoons, Why Tigerstar Hates Firestar!"

Tigerkit: *in a ballerina suit twirls around with his fluffy bunny*

Firekit: My bunny!

Tigerkit: mommy gave me that bunny

Firekit: *tears up the bunny* no more bunny.

*end of video*

"Next, from Remember the 90's Cartoons, Pro Skater!"

*on TV*

Graystripe: *sees Brigtheart skatebord perfectly* I can do it better *grabs birghtheart's gear, falls off, and skates on his butt, then flies off and lands on a stick and breaks it*

Jayfeather: MY STICKY! *growls at graystripe* YOU KILLED STICKY! WE HAD KITS ON THE WAY!

*end of video*

"Next, from Remember the 90's Cartoons, Jellybeans!"

*on TV*

Firestar: Jellybeans! Where are my jellybeans! Sandstorm I lost my jellybeans!!

Sandstorm: Who cares?

Firestar: Attention Everyone! I lost my Jellybeans!"

Graystripe:Those were yours?

Firestar: You ate my jellybeans!!

Graystripe: No

Firestar: Where are they?

Jayfeather: Here sticky. You look so thin and hungry.

*end of video*

"Next, from Strife, Poke!"

Cinderheart: JAYFEATHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT STICK?!?!?

Jayfeather:*looks up from biting it* Uhm...I'm Teething?

Cinderheart: But didn't you already teeth when you were a kit?

Jayfeather: Uh...GO POKE A HOLE *runs and jumps off a cliff*

Cinderheart: NO JAYFEATHERR I LOVE YOU!

Jayfeather:*stops in mid-air* You do?

Cinderheart: NOPE *smiles*

Jayfeather:*sad and continues falling*

Cinderheart: NOO I WAS KIDDING!

Jayfeather:*splattered all over ground*

Cinderheart:*Pokes*

*end of video*

"Next, from Nicole, Randomness in the Dark Forest!"

*on TV*

*in Dark Forest*

Tigerstar: *talking to Ashfur and Hawkfrost* Repeat all this after me: I am an idiot.

Ashfur and Hawkfrost: You are an idiot.

Tigerstar: *rolls eyes* You are an idiot.

Ashfur and Hawkfrost: You are an idiot.

Tigerstar: *growls* I am the smartest and most handsome cat in the world.

Ashfur and Hawkfrost: I am the smartest and most handsome cat in the world.

Tigerstar: *bangs head against tree*

Ashfur and Hawkfrost: *give each other a high paw*

*end of video*

"And Finally, from Jessica, Stupidness!"

*on TV*

Firestar: *walks over to his old home* Where's Smudge?

Random Cat (RC):*points to smudge on wall* There!

Firestar: Not a smudge, Smudge!

RC: *points to another smudge on wall that's shaped like an A* There!

Firestar: NOT A SMUDGE, SMUDGE THE CAT!

RC: *points to a cat-shaped smudge on wall* There!

Firestar: Oh, forget it. Do you know where Princess lives?

RC: *points through store window to a princess doll* There!

Firestar: Not a princess, Princess!

RC: *points to a princess with an A on its dress* There!

Firestar: NOT A PRINCESS, PRINCESS THE CAT!

RC: *points to cat princess* There!

Firestar: I give up. Do you know where Hattie is?

RC: *points to a hat* There!

Firestar: Oh, forget it...

*end of video*

"And that concludes episode 4 of The Lake's Funniest Home Videos! Good Night, everyone!" Dawnfire yowled.

"This time, you're dead. You stole my brand new Nintendo Wii!" Duskstorm yowled. Hollyleaf fled.


	6. Episode 5

Dawnfire was becoming impatient. So far, no one was sending in videos, and it was almost time for episode 5 to start.

"Where the heck are the reviewers?" she hissed.

"I don't know, Dawnfire, but you should be more patient," Falconwing meowed.

"But the story on the achieve is on like, 50!" Dawnfire replied, pacing.

"Let's just make do," Duskstorm meowed. Scourge appeared with the camera.

"Episode starts in 5…4…3…2…1…ACTON!"

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Episode 5, part 1! I'm Dawnfire, and this is Duskstorm, Hollyleaf, Falconwing, and a special guest, Burt Gummer!"

"Guest? I'm in all your stories now," Burt snapped. Burt was a tall survivalist with an Atlanta Hawks baseball cap, a mustache, brown hair, and dark-tinted sunglasses. He was wearing a long-sleeved T-shirt, and on top of that was a vest. His pants were baggy, and he had a gun belt. He was wearing funny-looking boots.

"Hey, Burt. Nice to see you!" Dawnfire meowed.

"Nice to see you again too," he muttered. "Are you still sure you don't want me to get my Grizzly .50 caliber out and shoot that Graboid?"

"Absolutely," Hollyleaf hissed as he looked at her. "I thought you would've realized I'm not a Graboid by now."

"For those of you who don't know, a Graboid is an underground worm with a huge mouth and three tongues. They are about thirty feet long, and their favorite food is human," Dawnfire explained to the audience. "They are from the movie "Tremors", the best movie on earth."

"Can we get on with the episode?" Squirrelflight hissed.

"Right," Dawnfire meowed in her haste to explain about her favorite movie. "Sorry."

"First, sent in by Falconwing here, Hollyleaf Fails!"

*on TV*

Hollyleaf: Okay, look here, fellow warrior code-obsessed cats. We will gain world domination, and the only way to do that is to get everyone to love the warrior code as much as we do.

Random cat #1: Hear, hear!

Hollyleaf: I am your leader, and you will call me Hollystar. This is now called WarriorcodeClan.

WarriorcodeClan: Hollystar! Hollystar!

Hollyleaf/star: Now we will attack!

*five minutes later, near the ThunderClan camp entrance*

Hollyleaf/star: WarriorcodeClan, attack!

Brambleclaw: ThunderClan, WarriorcodeClan is attacking! We must defend ourselves against their persuasive murmurs of the warrior code!

Random cat #2: Worship the warrior code!

Random cat #3: Or StarClan will be angry!

Random cat #4: You must bow to the warrior code!

Random cat #5: Or else meat your doom!

Brambleclaw: *looks confused at why WarriorcodeClan isn't attacking*

Hollyleaf/star: Nooo! They don't listen! WarriorcodeClan, retreat!

WarriorcodeClan: *run away*

Firestar: WTH!?!

*end of video*

"Ha, I love the name WarrorcodeClan," Duskstorm laughed.

"Yes, that is pretty funny," Dawnfire agreed.

"That's right, make fun of me," Hollyleaf snapped.

"MAKE FUN OF HOLLYLEAF!" Dawnfire and Duskstorm yowled.

"Next, from Falconwing, Watch out for that Tree!" Dawnfire told the waiting cats.

*on TV*

Hollyleaf: *swinging through the trees* AHHHH!

Duskstorm: *laughing evilly* You will be mine soon! DIE!!

Hollyleaf: I'M SCAR-- *whams into a tree*

*end of video*

"Next, from Jessica, CATapult!" Dawnfire yowled after the laughing died down.

*on TV*

Nightcloud: Hello!

Horse: *whinnies*

Nightcloud: Can I have a ride?

Horse: Neigh!

Nightcloud: I guess that means yes! *jumps on horse's rump*

Horse: NEIGH!! *kicks, sending her flying*

Nightcloud: AH!

*end of video*

"Take that, Nightcloud!" Leafpool yowled from the audience as all the Nightcloud-haters cracked up.

"Nooo! I am humiliated!" Nightcloud wailed, running out of the room.

"Well, that concludes part one…" Dawnfire began, but was interrupted by Duskstorm.

"Wait! I video-taped the author's notes on Omen of the Stars and Echoes over the Valley since Burt first showed up. It is so funny, and I want all the fans who haven't read Omen of the Stars or Echoes over the Valley to see it!"

"Okay, shoot," Dawnfire meowed, inserting the tape in the DVD player.

*on TV*

*after Chapter 14 of Omen of the Stars*

Dawnfire: Kind of short, I know, but still okay plotline?

Duskstorm: We got to see some JayxCinderness, didn't we?

Hollyleaf: Traitors breaking the warrior code.

Dawnfire: Hey, I made you say that you weren't a warrior code freak anymore. Why don't you act as nice as you do in the story?

Hollyleaf: Cuz it's fun to annoy you two.

Duskstorm: I'm gonna kill you! *takes out chainsaw*

Hollyleaf: Okay! Okay! I'll be nice.

Burt: I got a big huge single-shot Grizzly Big Boar 50 caliber BMG gun if you want it.

Dawnfire: Burt! Wrong story! You're supposed to be in Tremors!

Burt: Okay, okay. Just wondering if you wanted to kill that Graboid there.

Hollyleaf: What's that?

Burt: Holy crap! It talks!

Dawnfire: what?

Burt: The Graboid!

Duskstorm: That's Hollyleaf. A cat.

Dawnfire: He must be paranoid. Sorry for the long author's note.

*later that day, in Echoes over the Valley*

Dawnfire: Ooh, Echopaw's falling for Tigerpaw! How adorable!

Duskstorm: Totally.

Burt: Romance? I had enough of romance when Heather ditched me.

Dawnfire: That's because you're too paranoid for her. But you make an awesome survivalist!

Burt: Thank you.

Hollyleaf: Hey, I thought I was the other introducer!

Burt: Will someone give me my gun so I can shoot that graboid already?

Dawnfire: Burt has offered to join when he's not off hunting Graboids.

Hollyleaf: Oh.

Dawnfire: Anyway, R&R!

*the next chapter*

Dawnfire: Yay, I'm updating again today! In fact, I'll post three more written chapters today to make it more interesting.

Duskstorm: Since she got to chapter 11 on her other account, she may or may not post the rest of it tomorrow.

Dawnfire: So read it and review it so I can decide whether or not to post the rest later.

Burt: Echopaw should just get an elephant gun and shoot the graboid. Threat over.

Hollyleaf: I'm not a Graboid! AND I'm not the threat in this story, thank you very much.

Dawnfire: Anyway, enjoy!

*after the chapter*

Dawnfire: So what do you think? Do you like it?

Duskstorm: We hope so. We work hard.

Burt: No one works as hard as me. I personally have killed 13 graboids, a couple hundred shriekers, and 5 a-blasters!

Dawnfire: Yes, yes, all true Tremors fans know that. Anyway, R&R!

*next chapter*

Dawnfire: Here's the short-awaited chapter 5.

Duskstorm: R&R.

Burt: Always be prepared.

Hollyleaf: Follow the warrior code.

Burt: make sure you're always equipped with the proper weapons.

Hollyleaf: Don't break any rules.

Burt: Learn how to make homemade explosives.

Hollyleaf: Memorize the 15 rules of the Warrior Code.

Dawnfire and Duskstorm: SHUT UP!

*next chapter*

Dawnfire: Here's the final chapter of the day. R&R, please!

Duskstorm: we'll love you forever!

Dawnfire: We'll update sooner!

Hollyleaf: We'll teach you the warrior code!

Burt: We'll show you how to survive when in the forest alone!

Dawnfire: No we won't.

*after the chapter*

Dawnfire: If you review, I'll update tomorrow. If not... well, we'll see. I always delete stories people don't like.

Duskstorm: She deleted this one story called Revenge of the Unknown on Fictionpress. It was awesome, but no one reviewed.

Dawnfire: R&R!

Duskstorm: No flames!

Hollyleaf: No breaking the warrior code!

Burt: I hate rules. The Feds ruin my life.

Dawnfire: Start bickering and I'll steal all of Burt's guns and use them on both of you!

Hollyleaf and Burt: *run away*

*ending of next chapter*

Dawnfire: Anyway, I'll update ASAP if you all review!

Duskstorm: By the way, where are Hollyleaf and Burt?

Dawnfire: Hollyleaf started to give Burt a lecture on the warrior code, so Burt ran and got his Elephant gun out of his house and is now chasing her everywhere.

Duskstorm: Cool! Off to join them!

*distant gunshot*

Dawnfire: Looks like someone had succ--

Hollyleaf: Ahhh! Dawnfire, have you seen Burt? He just went graboid hunting, and he still thinks I'm a graboid!

Dawnfire: Nope. Watch out, I think Duskstorm might get Burt to come after you.

Hollyleaf: Thanks. *runs off screaming*

Dawnfire: R&R!

*later, in Omen of the Stars*

Dawnfire: Yay, chapter 15!

Hollyleaf: finally. I was stuck being chased by Burt in Echoes over the Valley way too long.

Burt: Yeah, well, you're a rules freak and I hate rules. The Feds...

Dawnfire: Are out to get you, yes, we all know. Don't you have some graboid invasion or investigation of a dead body from Mixmaster to observe?

Burt: Actually, yes. There was an attack about three miles from Perfection Valley. They think it was a shrieker, but Dr. Casey Matthews is looking at the remains as we speak to see if it's Mixmaster.

Hollyleaf: Speaking of which, where's Duskstorm?

Dawnfire: out getting Burt and I Grabaccinos from Perfection. Anyway, R&R!!

*after the chapter*

Dawnfire: So, how do you like it?

Duskstorm: Sorry to all you who were complaining about her killing off Leafpool.

Dawnfire: But like she said, her destiny isn't over yet. I had plans about this from the start.

Hollyleaf: You left them with another cliffhanger.

Dawnfire: I know. Hey, Duskstorm, may I have my Grabaccino now?

Duskstorm: Sure.

Hollyleaf: What is a Grabaccino?

Dawnfire: A version of a Cappuccino, that was made in Perfection Valley by Jodi Chang, the general store owner. Watch the Tremors: The Series show, I think the episode is called Flora or Fauna, (I might be wrong) on iTunes or YouTube to find more. It's hilarious! And also, if you like guts and gore, it's a great horror sci-fi movie!

Duskstorm: Truly, it's an awesome TV show. And don't forget to see the movies as well!

Dawnfire: speaking of which, where's Burt? He needs to get his Grabaccino!

Burt: I was off practicing with my Grizzly Big Boar.

Dawnfire: Here's your Grabaccino. Anyway, R&R, and sorry for the long author's note!

*end of video*

"Duskstorm, you did not!" Dawnfire gasped, cracking up. "I know what I said, but that's too much."

"Hopefully those of you who haven't read OOTS or EOTV will laugh too," Duskstorm meowed. "Sorry to those who have read them and know what is said already. I know that's kind of a repeater, but I found that in my records earlier and just couldn't resist."

"I've read that before," Falconwing meowed. "It was still funny the second time.

"Well, remember to review! If you don't like that I put in most of my author's note in my other stories, I don't really care. I'm not changing it," Dawnfire meowed. "Duskstorm's idea was just too much!"

"Anyway, review!" Falconwing meowed.

"Why?" a fan asked.

"Because I want to post the last episode so we can get the results," Dawnfire snapped. "The winner of the greatest video of Season 2 will get to co-host the show with me, Duskstorm, Hollyleaf, and Burt."

"Wait—that means…" Falconwing's voice trailed off.

"You may visit whenever you want," Dawnfire meowed kindly. "We've enjoyed you for five episodes, and maybe you'll get a little surprise after I complete all seasons in the show."

"Cool!" Falconwing meowed, looking more cheery.

"Sorry, for the wait," Dawnfire meowed. "Review!"

"Burt, watch out for Hollyleaf. Don't give her any guns; she'll lose them, or else commit suicide," Duskstorm's voice could be heard in the background.

"Hey!" Hollyleaf yowled.


	7. Episode 6

"Aw, the last episode of Season 2!" Hollyleaf wailed.

"Sorry, Hollyleaf," Dawnfire meowed. "But we still have season 3 to post next week!"

"Yay," Falconwing meowed dully.

"That's right, you have to leave soon," Dawnfire meowed gently. "But you may pop in once or twice in following seasons!" Falconwing looked more cheerful.

"The episode starts in 5...4...3...2...1...ACTION!" Scourge yowled.

"Hello, and welcome to the final episode of The Lake's Funniest Home Videos! You know who we are, so let's show the first video, from Jackalpaw, I'm Surrounded by Idiots!" The audience cheered.

*on TV*

Squirrelflight: WHO TOOK MY TACOS?!

Firestar: We don't have tacos. We're cats. Remember?

Squirrelflight: *ignoring Firestar* SOMEONE STOLE MY TACOS! AAH!

Brambleclaw: I'm a Hunky muffin.

Graystripe:*running around the camp clearing, singing* I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves  
everybody's nerves. everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, it goes like this: I know a song that--*runs into tree*

Firestar: Brambleclaw, you're not a muffin. Graystripe, shut up.

Brambleclaw: Yes I am! A hunky one, too! *wiggles eyebrows up and down suggestively*

Squirrelflight: He's so HAWT!!*faints*

Brambleclaw: *in a voice like Elvis* Thank you, Thank you very much.

Ravenpaw: LLAMAS!

Firestar: How did YOU get here!?

*Ravenpaw yells llama, Squirrelflight yells about her tacos being 'stolen', Brambleclaw keeps hitting on Squirrelflight, and Graystripe keeps singing*

Firestar: I'm surrounded by IDIOTS.

*end of video*

"Ha, that reminds me of my whole group of friends I hang out with at school sometimes," Duskstorm laughed.

"Too true," Dawnfire replied. "Next, from Akari-Miniwara, Four Wives!"

*on TV*

Jayfeather: Oh Cinderheart, I love you so much! Kisses her by the lake.

Cinderheart: I love you too Jayfeather!

Stick: JAYFEATHER, I'M YOUR WIFE! REMEMBER FEATHERKIT, TWIGKIT, AND BIRDYSTICKKIT?

Poppyfrost: WTH? Driftpaw, Airpaw, Mottlepaw, cover your ears, your father's been cheating on me! *faces Jayfeather* TIME TO DIE!

Willowshine: JAYFEATHER! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM. WHY DO YOU LOVE STICK,

POPPYCRAP, AND CINDERDUNG MORE THAT ME? *haunts him*

Tigerstar: Bluestar, heheh, why does he have more than one mate? I love you, only you! *kisses Bluestar*

Bluestar: I love you too *glances back at Sticky* Are Branchkit, Chocolatekit, and Stickychocokit doing alright?

Sasha, Goldenflower, Oakheart: KILL KILL KILL

*Sasha, Goldenflower and Oakheart chase Bluestar and Tigerstar around while  
Poppyfrost, Sticky, Cinderheart, and Willowshine chase Jayfeather around*

Hollyleaf: You're breaking the warrior code, and making me confused! Which  
is also breaking the warrior code...wait?

Bluestar-Oakheart=Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Mosskit

Bluestar-Stick=Chocolatekit, Branchkit, and Stickychocokit

Bluestar-Tigerstar=love, not kits yet  
Tigerstar-Sasha=Mothwing, Tadpole, and Hawkfrost

Tigerstar-Goldenflower=Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Swiftpaw (swiftpaw has  
different father)  
Jayfeather-Willowshine=love but no kits  
Jayfeather-Sticky=Featherkit, Birdystickkit, and Twigkit  
Jayfeather-Cinderheart=love, but no kits  
Jayfeather-Poppyfrost=Driftpaw, Airpaw, and Mottlepaw

Hollyleaf: I is confused *faints*

*end of video*

"Ha, funny," Dawnfire laughed. Hollyleaf looked murderous. Burt came in just then, holding his Grizzly Single-shot.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Half the episode," Dawnfire snapped.

"Sorry! I was out practicing."

"Anyway, next is from icethroat21, Fountains of Hollyleaf!"

*on TV*

Hollyleaf: *begins to sing "Stacy's Mom" by "Fountains of Wayne"*

Sol: Hey, look! Everyone, it's the warrior code retar--I mean freak! She broke it in order to keep a /'personal" secret! Talk about impressive!

Hollyleaf: *stops singing* GET OUT OF HERE!

Sol: Why?

Hollyleaf: Because I said so! I'm having my personal time!

Sol: And that is...

Hollyleaf: Where I make fun of myself while people aren't watching—hey, where did that video camera come from!?

*scene changes*

Jayfeather: *walks up to a statue*

Statue: *is modeled after a black cat, has green eyes, and the head is lifted up*

Cinderheart: *walks up and presses a strange button*

Statue: *water starts spouting out of the cat's mouth*

Firestar: Hey look! It's a fountain!

Foxpaw: Looks like Hollyleaf.

Spottedleaf: That's because it is.

Hollyleaf: *appears out of nowhere to see the fountain* WHAT?

Jayfeather: She's just kidding.

Hollyleaf: WTH!?

*end of video*

"That one was a little strange but still funny!" Duskstorm meowed.

"Next is from Jessica/Autumnleaf, and it's called Nightcloud haters and Warrior Code-obsessed Cats!"

*on TV*

*in ThunderClan camp*

Brambleclaw: *looks around* Is Hollyleaf gone yet?

Firestar: Yep! I told her to go to a quiet place and prepare a lecture on the warrior code for later. She probably won't be back until tonight.

Brambleclaw: OK! *climbs on top of warrior's den* All clear!

Rest of ThunderClan: *brings out a lot of carnival-style Nightcloud-hitting games and starts playing the games*

Brambleclaw: *throws a dart at a dartboard with a picture of Nightcloud on it and just misses* Drat! Missed it by THAT much! *holds paws very close together*

Dustpelt: *guarding the camp* Hollyleaf!

Hollyleaf: Why are you blocking me?

Dustpelt: er, um, we...

Hollyleaf: *pushes by him and sees them hiding the stuff* NO! THEY'RE BREAKING THE WARRIOR CODE! GET THEM!

Warrior code-loving army OF MICE: *tries to get them*

ThunderClan: *attacks and chases them away*

Hollyleaf: NO! I WILL GET YOU! *is dragged away to an asylum*

Brambleclaw: *pulls out games* Now, to get Nightcloud! *goes back to the  
dartboard*

Rest of ThunderClan: *goes back to using the games*

*end of video*

"Haha, we can tell she's a Nightcloud hater," Dawnfire meowed.

"I don't like her," Duskstorm meowed.

"She totally took Crowfeather away from Leafpool, and they are a really cute couple," Dawnfire agreed. "Next, from Laterose13, Truth or Dare!"

*on TV*

Brambleclaw: Truth or dare?

Firestar: Truth.

Brambleclaw: If Spottedleaf had never died, would you have her as a mate instead of Sandstorm?

Firestar: Um...No?

Sandstorm: FIRESTAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

*end of video*

"Finally, also from Laterose13, Nightcloud is Not a Cat!"

*on TV*

Heathertail: *holding cheese* Cheese, anyone?

Nightcloud: Why would you bring me cheese?!? I HATE cheese!

Heathertail: Why?

Nightcloud: Because I'm made of-never mind, it doesn't concern you!

Heathertail: Hm... *slashes Nightcloud's belly open* Hey! *pulls off a cat pelt and reveals a couple electronics that allowed her to talk* She's made of cheese!

Crowfeather and Breezepelt: CHEESE! *eats it*

*end of video*

"Ha, that one's funny too," Dawnfire meowed. "Okay, here's the deal. I thought that my favorite videos sent in like last time won't be fair. I'm going to make a poll that has all the names of all the videos of season 2, and whoever wins will get to co-host the show. Got it?"

"Okay," the fans replied.

"Okay, so that concludes the last episode of Season 2! Stay tuned for the results!" Dawnfire yowled.


	8. Waiting for More Votes!

"Come on, people, we have to have more than just a few people voting on the poll," Dawnfire hissed. "Vote so we can get some results here! To those of you who have already voted, thanks a bunch, and Jessica, I'll remember your vote. Hurry up people!"

"We'll post the results soon!" Duskstorm meowed. "But for now, we'll just wait. VOTE!!!"


	9. Narrowing it Down

"We have narrowed the results down to I Love Yarn, Scourge's Secret: The REAL Reason Barley Left BloodClan, and I'm Surrounded By IDIOTS. So Mysticbreez, Jackalpaw, and Mudfur6264 all have a chance to co-host the show! So go vote on that little poll on my profile!" Dawnfire yowled.


	10. Results

"And we have the results!" Dawnfire announced. "In third place, with a total of one vote, I Love Yarn, from Mudfur6264!" Mudfur6264 looked sad, but still excited at the close vote.

"Next, in second place, with a total of three votes, Scourge's Secret: The REAL Reason Barley Left BloodClan, sent in by Mysticbreez!" Mysticbreez looked slightly disappointed.

"Finally, the first place winner, with a total of six votes, is........................

5 minutes later

I'm Surrounded by Idiots, sent in by Jackalpaw! Jackalpaw, send in your cat's name, description, personality, gender, and if I'm allowed to occasionally make fun of him/her. Well, that concludes the results! See you in season 3, and send in your videos!" Dawnfire yowled.


End file.
